Alice Loses her Mind
by Christine232
Summary: What happens when Alice's can't spend any money in Paris, France? Read and find out!


_**This is based on my friend and mine own little story that we made up one time. It was so funny so we agreed to at some point put it on fan fiction. First of all it is Alice not anyone else and second it is a short story. Also this is my 1**__**st**__** try at a 1**__**st**__** person point of view. Enjoy! Please Read and Respond. **_

_**Christine232**_

Alice loses her mind

The sun shined down upon Paris, France making the city look even more beautiful. I remember the night I had spent out here. I had arrived a week ago from New York and was planning to go to England in 4 days. If I were to leave Paris I had to leave with some clothes! So I went down the clothing store down the road from the hotel(It was known for having name brands like Vera Wang among many others). Edward and Emmett were going to see the Eiffel Tower. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were out looking at some local art from a famous painter.

The store had huge windows with real people acting as models. A young woman on the far left was wearing a turquoise trench coat. As soon as I saw it I knew I had to have that. It would look perfect with my white pants and turquoise boots! Over the window was the stores name which translated to Beauty. As I walked in I was greeted by a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The little plastic name tag on her chest read Elena.

Elena followed me around the store, using a scanner gun to mark up the things that I wanted. After an hour or so of running the store I went to the cash register. Elena went behind the counter and put the scanner gun in it base. "Ok that will be $10,500. What will you be paying with today?" she said in a heavy French accent.

I pulled out my purse and got out my wallet. I handed her my MasterCard and she rang. Suddenly it beeped. "Madame, it has been rejected," she said. I reached in and got my debit card. She rang it up and the infernal beeping went off again. I wanted to scream! How could it be rejected! Another woman came up behind me ready to pay for her clothes. I whipped out my check book and wrote her a check. Again the beeping telling me that it had been bounced. What was going on?

Elena then said "Madame I need to put these clothes back on the shelves if you can't pay for them."

"Let me make a call before you put them back," I answered as I got my phone out and dialed Carlisle's number. "Carlisle why are all my checks and cards getting rejected?"

"I'm sorry Alice but when we were in New York last week you spent 50,000 dollars."

"CARLISLE! I need that money!" Alice yelled into the phone. As she spoke a security guard heard her and walked over to figure out want was going on. At this outburst the guard got out his pepper spray.

"Alice, I'm sorry but you need to find a way to enjoy our traveling without spending that much money."

"This is how I enjoy traveling Carlisle. Clothes are my souvenirs!"

"Yes always the expensive clothes"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Alice, put whatever you got back. You aren't getting any money" Carlisle said sternly. The Elena was trying to hold back her laughter at my meltdown on the phone. Oh she would pay for laughing at me. Then it registered to me. No money, no more clothes. I snapped. I grabbed the scanner gun and turned it on the guard who was trying to sneak up on me. I swung the gun from between the Elena and the guard. I kept pulling the trigger on the gun thinking that it would stop the guard and get Elena back for laughing at me.

"Now Miss, just put down the gun. And raise your hands above your head." The cop said trying to calm me down. How in the world was I going to calm down when I could buy any of the clothes I wanted? I was swinging the gun, now pointing it more at the guard than Elena. I slowly started to back up. I bumped into the woman that was behind me. I pulled in front of me and put the gun to her head. At that the guard said something into his walkie talkie. Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor coughing from the tear gas the Police had thrown in.

I was on the cover of a magazine and on the news. I was the crazy scanner girl. The Police didn't put me in jail though. Instead they put me in a straight jacket and I had to take consoling for a year after that. Needless to say, Carlisle never tried to stop my spending again.


End file.
